EP167
}} A Hot Water Battle (Japanese: ジャングルのさんびき！おんせんバトル！！ The Three of the Jungle! Battle in the Hot Springs!!) is the 167th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 5, 2000 and in the United States on September 22, 2001. Blurb Arriving at a beautiful hot springs, Ash, Misty and Brock decide they and their Pokémon need to take a much needed break from their journey. As Ash and the Pokémon hit a beach ball around, Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil play a little too rough. Totodile ends up blasting the ball deep into the nearby forest and when Ash sends these three Pokémon to retreive it, they run into a gang of antagonizing Aipom! In order to survive the escapades of retrieving the beach ball and the pitfalls of trying to make it back to Ash, these three must learn to work together. Watch as Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil learn to appreciate the power of friendship. Plot While taking a break in a tropical jungle, and notice a and two up a tree. They then discover a hot spring and relax. The group lets their Pokémon out for a break and Ash begins a game of ball. The game is proceeding well until whacks the ball a bit too hard and it hits before flying out of sight. , Cyndaquil and Totodile get into a fight, but Ash tells them to just go find the ball. Chikorita spots the ball while they are searching, but one of the Aipom is playing with it. When Chikorita asks the Aipom for the ball, the Aipom refuses to give it up. Totodile and Cyndaquil appear and try to claim it. However, Totodile smashes into a tree in doing so, knocking some other Aipom down from the tree. The Aipom get angry and start to bury Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndaquil in sand. Chikorita then got Cyndaquil to face its back on the Aipom. Chikorita used her leaf to hit Cyndaquil on the head and Cyndaquil's flame lit up, scaring the Aipom away. The trio then continues chasing the Aipom. Meanwhile, is walking in the same area eating fruit and day dreaming of the tropics. All of a sudden, the Aipom and Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil run them over in the chase, and Jessie says it's a great chance to get the Pokémon since Ash isn't nearby. The Aipom go into a cave, with the other Pokémon and Team Rocket following. Team Rocket is just outside the cave when a walks up and tries to take the fruit James has. Team Rocket enters the cave to hide, while Snorlax eats the fruit and falls asleep, blocking the cave entrance. Team Rocket splits up to find another exit. runs into a dead end, but also finds Totodile. Meowth is ready to catch him, but Snorlax is uncomfortable and starts pounding the mountain, causing cave ins. Totodile rescues Meowth from a rockslide and easily breaks loose from the rocks. Totodile then attempts to get them out by using , but fails. Chikorita and Cyndaquil are also trapped, and are searching for a different way out. A few more cave ins occur, and they find Totodile. Chikorita immediately starts to repeatedly slam the rock and manages to break Totodile and Meowth out. In the meantime, Jessie, James and are able to blow their way out and run into a number of Aipom who start tossing rocks at them. In the cave, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile apologize to each other for fighting earlier, when suddenly, Chikorita hears some wind blowing, so she locates the air hole and Totodile uses while Cyndaquil and Chikorita push at the rocks. They get through, but the hole just leads back to where Snorlax is. Chikorita attempts to tickle Snorlax, and fails, but Cyndaquil wakes Snorlax with . Meowth nets the others, but Snorlax is upset and chases Meowth back into the cave. The Aipom are now chasing Team Rocket back in by causing a nearby waterfall to flood, and the water goes through the cave and out the other side carrying Snorlax, Team Rocket, and the other Pokémon along. Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil grab on to Snorlax and try to save themselves from a waterfall down stream by latching onto each other. Chikorita s two trees down and they ride them to safety. Ash then catches up to them and rescues the trio. Back at the river, Team Rocket is holding onto Snorlax to keep from going over the falls, but Snorlax wakes up and starts swimming upstream, causing them to lose their grip and go down over the waterfall. Major events * Jessie's Wobbuffet is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×7) * * Trivia * This episode can be found on the first GBA video. * Ash has a beach ball which resembles a Master Ball, similar to the one previously seen in Beauty and the Beach and later seen in the Pikachu short Pikachu's Ice Adventure. * Music from The Power of One and Pikachu's Vacation can be heard in this episode. * When Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile pass by , Jessie says they have been chasing and 'for years', which indicates several years should have been passed since Pokémon Emergency!. * pulled his net to catch 's Pokémon seemingly out of nowhere, since he wears no clothing or bags to store it in. Errors * Jessie's Wobbuffet uses in this episode, despite being unable to learn Bide normally. Dub edits * A close-up of Misty taking the sun is skipped. * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. * In the dub, Ash is able to identify Aipom, while in the original, he needs his Pokédex to identify them. * When the beach ball flies away, Ash makes a baseball reference in the dub, but in the original, he says the beach ball flew far away. * When the Aipom, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile run over Team Rocket, Jessie calls them , while in the original, she wants to know what ran over them. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מים חמים חודרים עמוק |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=गरमा गरम मुक़ाबला! }} 167 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Heiße Wasserschlacht es:EP169 fr:EP167 it:EP167 ja:無印編第167話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第168集